


Café Rouge

by musette22



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Meet-Cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: AU meet-cute. Angie is a freelance journalist who also works night shifts at a bar in Queens. One evening, one of her customers turns out to be a stunning British woman who flirts with her and makes her an offer she can’t refuse. Will Angie throw caution to the wind and go home with a complete stranger? (spoiler alert: yeah, she will. Surprise.)





	Café Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Femslash February! I actually started this story for a non-fandom related project, but naturally my head is in fandom mode always, and I secretly wrote it about Peggy and Angie anyway gna gna. Hope you enjoy!

“Three beers, a white wine and a sparkling water, please.”

Angie gives the tall, lanky man who placed the order a nod and gets cracking. It’s a busy Friday night at Café Rouge, the bar where she’s been working for the past year or so, doing a couple of late shifts a week to supplement the income she has from working as a freelance journalist. She really does enjoy the work; it’s good to be among other humans every now and again instead of being locked away in her one bedroom flat in Queens day after day. Performing the familiar actions with a practiced ease, Angie holds up the card machine and takes the payment, then puts it back next to the cash register behind her.

She turns around again with a smile, ready to help another customer, only to have the wind knocked out of her when she locks eyes with the next person in line.

The woman, who is probably a few years older than Angie herself, has shoulder-length, dark brown hair; wavy and thick and framing a striking face with big, sparkling, brown eyes and _amazing_ bone structure. Angie’s eyes drift downwards without her permission and linger on the woman’s generous bosom for a moment. After a few seconds, she checks herself and forces her gaze back up to look at the woman, whose lips, painted red, curve up into a knowing smile the longer Angie stares at her. She cocks her head just slightly in a silent challenge.

It takes Angie a moment to shake herself, but when she does, she stands up straighter and makes sure to smile extra brightly to compensate for her shameless gawking.  

“Hi,” she says, still a little breathless, despite her best efforts to appear professional. “What can I get you?”

The woman smiles. “Could I possibly get a bottle of red? With three glasses, please.”

Angie blinks. Oh my god. And she’s English. Instantly, the woman’s already considerable levels of hotness are bumped up a few more notches. And then, when she takes the change Angie hands her, the brunette has the audacity to thank her with a wink. A _wink_ , goddammit. Angie has to try her damndest not to swoon on the spot.

She really does try to keep her mind on her job after that, tries to not let her attention stray from the customers that need serving, but it’s a lost cause. Every few seconds, her eyes flick to the table in the corner where the brunette is sat, chatting to a familiar looking man and a woman who are sitting close together. The man’s arm is draped over the back of the woman’s chair – a couple, then. Which means that the brunette is third wheeling. Which does not mean that she is single or even interested in women, but Angie will take what she can get.

She can’t decide whether it’s just her overactive imagination, or if the woman really does glance her way from time to time, too. The burning question is finally answered when the brunette makes her way over to the bar again after about half an hour, just when there’s a quiet spell at the bar. It could be a coincidence, but Angie really hopes it isn’t. As she saunters over, Angie admires the confident way her hips sway with every step.

“Hi, again,” the woman smiles, leaning her elbows on the counter. “I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Of course,” Angie replies, returning her smile, left hand reaching up automatically to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “How can I help you?”

The woman looks almost embarrassed when she says, “Well, I was hoping you might be able to settle a minor disagreement between my friends and me.”

“Oh,” Angie says, surprised. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but this definitely wasn’t it. “Um, sure. I can try, at least.”

“Thank you,” the brunette replies, flashing her another brilliant smile. “That’s very kind of you. You see, my friends come here a lot, and they seem to think your name is Angela.” She tilts her head, regarding Angie thoughtfully for a moment. “But I don’t think you’re an Angela. Not quite.”

Angie can barely suppress a snort. Wow. Using a transparent excuse to find out her name – that’s definitely flirting.

She hums, deciding to play along. “Well,” she says, “I’d hate to disappoint you, but my given name actually is Angela. Although I usually go by Angie. So in a way you’re right, I guess.”

“Angie.” The woman seems to taste her name like she’s tasting a fine wine. “Yes, that suits you better,” she decides.

“Thank you, I think,” Angie replies, laughing quietly to herself. After a second’s hesitation, she ventures, “Since you now know my name, I think it’s only fair if I know yours, too, no?”

The woman fixes her with a calculating look, and Angie holds her breath, suddenly afraid she misjudged the situation after all. But then the woman's full, distinctly kissable lips turn upwards into a smirk.

“Peggy,” she volunteers, holding out her hand over the counter.

Angie exhales, taking the proffered hand and shaking it lightly. “Lovely to meet you, Peggy.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Angie,” Peggy says, a twinkle in her eye as they hold on to each other’s hands just a little bit too long. Eventually, Angie becomes aware of the fact that there is now someone else standing at the bar, waiting to be served, and she draws back her hand with a regretful smile.

“Was there anything else I could help you with?” she asks, gesturing towards the customer by way of explanation.

Peggy bites her lip, her eyes roaming Angie’s face. “You could tell me when your shift ends,” she says eventually, boldly holding her gaze.

Angie jaw drops. Is she really being propositioned? She debates for a moment whether she should play coy, but quickly dismisses the idea. Playing hard to get does not seem like a game Peggy would appreciate, and if she’s being honest, Angie thinks that Peggy knows full well that she isn’t actually hard to get at all. Not by Peggy, in any case. Angie thinks she’s probably sending out a pretty strong vibe of ‘please drag me to your woman cave at your earliest convenience.’

So she shakes herself and smirks at Peggy. “I'm off in about 45 minutes, as it happens. I can meet you out front?”

Peggy gives her a wide, pleased smile that lights up her entire face. “Sounds like plan.”

The rest of Angie’s shift passes in a blur. She goes through the motions, but her heart certainly isn’t in it. Instead, she keeps throwing glances Peggy’s way, checking whether she’s still there, and every time, she finds Peggy looking back at her. Whenever their eyes meet, Angie’s heart rate picks up and she feels a little frisson of excitement run down her spine.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity but at the same time could be only a couple of minutes, the clock strikes eleven, and Angie is free to go. She hastily runs upstairs to grab her bag, throwing a quick look in the bathroom mirror to check her appearance, before realizing that Peggy has been watching her all night so she probably liked what she saw – even if Angie knows she has looked better.

Huffing at her reflection, Angie quickly runs a hand through her wavy, light brown hair and makes her way downstairs again. A quick glance around the café learns that Peggy is no longer there, although her friends are. When Angie throws them a questioning look, the woman winks at her and tips her head towards the exit. Angie salutes her, then walks outside to find Peggy waiting for her near the entrance. She's leaning against the wall with her hands in the pockets of her overcoat, turning her head when Angie appears through the doorway.

“Hey, you.”

Angie gulps. It feels different, now they’re in the real world. Not her attraction to Peggy – that part’s still very much the same. But the situation feels somehow more _real_ in the chilly night air and the silence. For about a second and a half, she wonders if she should even be doing this. Peggy may not look like an axe murderer, but she’s heard the stories…

Peggy must be able to read the hesitation on her face, because she gives her a rueful smile and asks, “Changed your mind?”

Before her brain can filter her reaction, Angie blurts out, “ _No_.” She feels herself starting to blush immediately, the tips of her ears turning red. “I mean,” she stammers, “I don’t think so. I just… I don’t normally do this.”

“Neither do I,” Peggy admits, and although Angie knows she could just be spinning her a line, it seems genuine enough. “I’m not usually so… forward. But then again,” she shrugs, “I don’t usually feel this much instant attraction upon first meeting someone.”

Angie’s blush deepens further and she huffs a self-conscious laugh. “Are you sure it’s attraction, and not just a really good bottle of wine?”

Peggy’s smile turns lewd. “Oh, I’m sure,” she says, looking Angie slowly up and down.

Angie shivers under Peggy’s gaze, and nods. “Alright,” she says. “Your place, or mine?”

\---

“Thanks,” Angie smiles, taking the glass Peggy offers her and lifting it to her mouth to take sip of her wine.

Peggy doesn’t reply, sitting down next to her on the comfy couch instead, tucking her feet under her. She leans one elbow on the backrest, supporting her head with a fist as she regards Angie in silence.

“Like what you see?” Angie asks, turning her head to give Peggy a slightly defiant look.

“Very much,” Peggy answers quietly. “You’re very beautiful, Angie.”

Angie shrugs. “I’m alright,” she says diffidently. “You, on the other hand, are stunning.” Peggy stays quiet, so Angie continues. “I’m not even kidding, Peggy. You might just be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” She lets her eyes roam Peggy’s face, taking in the high forehead and cheekbones and lingering on her full, red lips.

When her eyes finally flick back up to Peggy’s, the intensity with which the other woman is looking back at her makes her unintentionally hold her breath. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Peggy starts to lean in, closing the distance between them inch by inch, until Angie has to close her eyes or go cross-eyed. Soft, plump lips press lightly against her own – more of a caress than a kiss. That is, until Angie surges forward and brings up a hand to tangle her fingers in Peggy’s hair. Instantly, the kiss deepens, Peggy parting her lips just enough for Angie to lick into her mouth.

Peggy responds with an appreciative hum. She lets her hands glide up Angie’s thighs, over her hips and up, until she can grab her by the waist and pull her closer. Angie goes willingly, pressing her body up against Peggy’s and feeling her own, more modest bosom press against Peggy’s considerably larger breasts. Next thing she knows, Peggy is pushing her down onto the couch, and she’s sinking into the pillows as Peggy lowers herself on top of her. Angie spreads her legs instinctively, cradling Peggy between her thighs to get her closer, one hand still in her dark hair while the other runs down her lower back and comes to rest on her firm, round ass.

Peggy is a curvy woman; not overweight by any standard, but not a skinny girl either. She has the ultimate hourglass figure, with large boobs, a tiny waist and a nice, round butt. Angie, by contrast, is slimmer. She’s happy with her c-cup, flat stomach and long, slim legs, but the women she’s usually attracted to are a little curvier. Peggy certainly fits that bill.

While this means that Angie is finding it difficult to keep her hands to herself, fortunately Peggy doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she’s currently untucking Angie’s shirt from her jeans, rucking it up so that she can slide her hands under it and caress the bare skin of her stomach. The naked desire with which Peggy is looking at her, combined with the sensation of her fingers trailing higher and higher until they’re brushing the underside of her boobs, causes Angie to shiver, a sound somewhere between a moan and a giggle escaping her.

“I don’t think you have any idea how much I want you right now,” Peggy whispers against her lips, and Angie whimpers, arching her back to push her body closer to Peggy. The latter takes this as permission to drag her up into a seated position so she can pull her shirt over her head. Once the shirt’s gone, she immediately runs her hands up Angie’s sides, groaning softly as she reaches her bosom and gently squeezes her breasts.

“A perfect handful, baby,” Peggy says affectionately, leaning in again to capture Angie’s lips in a sweet kiss. Before Angie even realizes what’s happening, Peggy’s unhooked Angie’s bra and is sliding it off her shoulders.

 _Smooth_ , Angie thinks. Distracting her with gentle smooches to get her naked. Not that she’s complaining. Especially not when, the next moment, Peggy scoots back on the couch and ducks her head to flick at Angie’s left nipple with her tongue. Angie sucks in a sharp breath, her hands flying up to slide into Peggy’s hair again, trying to keep her in place and make her keep doing what she’s doing.

Peggy takes the hint, gently scraping her teeth over the sensitive nub before suckling it to soothe the sting. Angie’s breathing goes shallow instantly, hitching every time Peggy’s teeth connect with her skin. By the time Peggy’s given her other breast the same treatment, Angie is a panting, writhing mess.

Seemingly satisfied, Peggy pushes her back down into the couch cushions again and starts to lick and nip her way down Angie’s naked torso. Angie feels _this_ close to just surrendering and letting Peggy have her wicked way with her, but when she chances a look down and catches a glimpse of Peggy’s cleavage where her blouse has fallen open, she’s suddenly overcome with the desire to touch.

Angie scrambles upright again and grabs Peggy’s wrists, pushing her backwards as she slips off the couch and settles down on her knees in front of Peggy. Peggy looks down at her with wide eyes, and Angie shoots her a cheeky grin before reaching up and starting to unbutton Peggy’s blouse. With every button that comes undone, a tantalizing glimpse of Peggy’s creamy, pale skin is revealed that Angie is physically _aching_ to get her mouth on – particularly her gorgeous breasts, full and firm and straining against the confines of her sexy, lace bra.

Angie groans, dropping her forehead to Peggy’s thigh. Peggy lets out a breathy laugh. “Think you can handle all this?”

Angie lifts her head again and trains her eyes on Peggy’s chest. “I don’t think that should be a problem,” she replies drily.

She proves her point by leaning forwards and mouthing at Peggy’s breasts through the fabric of her bra, leaving damp patches that make Peggy shiver when the cooler air of the room hits them, causing her nipples to harden fully. When she pushes up Peggy’s bra and finally gets to put her hands on them, Angie lets out a soft groan. They feel so good under her palms, firm, yet also soft and yielding. She decides to play with them a little while, running her tongue over the hard nubs that are peeking out from between her fingers, pinching them to make Peggy squirm.

When she eventually releases her breasts, Angie slides her hands down Peggy’s soft but flat stomach, pausing to squeeze her tiny waist, before reaching under her skirt to start pulling down Peggy’s flesh-colored tights. She eases them off her shapely legs, Peggy pointing her toes to make it easier for her. Once they’re off, she grabs the bottom of Peggy’s skirt and starts inching it up bit by bit. Peggy takes the hint and lifts her hips so that Angie can slip the skirt past her ass, bunching it up at her waist and revealing Peggy’s matching dark red, lacy panties.

“Fuck, baby,” Angie breathes. “Look at you. I can’t fucking wait to taste you.”

Peggy moans, her hips rocking upwards, and Angie takes the hint. She leans down and runs the tip of her tongue along the edge of Peggy’s panties, savoring the little hitch in Peggy’s breath it causes. She tugs at the fabric, straining it and pulling it aside just far enough to tease at Peggy’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

“Please,” Peggy pleads, her eyes heavy-lidded as she looks down at her, asking her without words to go the extra mile. Angie is happy to oblige, but they’ll need to get rid of the last items of clothing first. She urges Peggy to lift her hips so she can slide off her panties, while Peggy reaches back to unfasten her own bra. Standing up, Angie quickly shucks off her jeans and panties, too, and then they’re both fully, gloriously naked.

They take a moment to just look each other over with hungry eyes, eyes wandering over curves and dips and soft, bare skin.

When their eyes finally meet again, Peggy whispers, “Come here, sweetheart,” and Angie doesn’t need to be told a second time. She climbs onto the couch, straddling Peggy’s thighs and settling down in her lap. Peggy’s hands immediately stroke down Angie’s back, lingering on the curve of her hips before coming to rest on her butt, giving it a gentle squeeze. Angie arches her back at the touch and presses closer to Peggy, their breasts dragging against each other while she dips her head down again to capture Peggy’s lips in a deep, wet kiss. Peggy hums into it, pushing her tongue against Angie’s insistently while pushing Angie’s hips down onto her own. The action wrings a moan from the both of them and Angie cups Peggy’s breasts in her palms, mouthing along the graceful line of her neck. As she nips and sucks at the skin, she inhales the last hint of Peggy’s perfume – a scent that fits her perfectly and drives Angie a little wild.

“God, you smell so good,” she hums against Peggy’s skin. “You’re like one of my fantasies come to life, I swear to god.”

“Hmmm. I did see you, you know. Staring at me all evening,” Peggy says lowly. “Like you couldn’t wait to get me into bed.”

Angie chuckles breathlessly. “Well, can you blame me? A gorgeous woman, possibly _the_ hottest woman I’ve ever seen, suddenly shows up at my bar and fucking winks at me. Can’t say that happens to me often.”

“Well, it should,” Peggy says seriously, while she trails the tip of her middle finger just along the top of the crease of Angie’s ass. It makes her shiver. “A girl like you should have everyone falling over themselves to win your attention.”

Angie lets out an incredulous huff. “I think you’re confusing me with you again.”

Fire flashes behind Peggy’s eyes, before she suddenly leans in and bites down on the junction between Angie’s shoulder and neck. Angie cries out and draws back to give Peggy a wounded look.

“That’s for talking nonsense,” Peggy says, a little smug. “You’re gorgeous, Angie, and I won’t have anyone say otherwise. Not even you.”

Angie softens, looking into Peggy’s big, brown eyes and finding only sincerity there. It makes her blush, and she bites her lip. “Thank you,” she says softly.

Peggy smiles. “You’re welcome, darling. Now kiss me.” She reaches up to slide her fingers into Angie’s hair and pull her towards her, their lips meeting again in a soft kiss – a gentle, slick slide of lips that somehow manages to rile Angie up even more than the passionate kiss of a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, it feels like she can’t get close enough. She shifts impatiently on Peggy’s lap, and Peggy slides down onto the couch on her back, pulling Angie with her so she ends up lying on top of her. Then she smiles up at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she pushes a soft, smooth thigh between both of Angie’s. Angie gasps at the friction, and already it feels so good that she can’t help but grind down onto Peggy’s thigh. A spark of pleasure shoots through her, the action also causing her own thigh to drag along Peggy’s core. She’s pleased to find that she’s not the only one who’s soaking wet by this point.

The discovery spurs Angie on to reach down between them and drag a single finger through Peggy’s wetness. Peggy’s breath hitches, and Angie teasingly strokes through the soft, neatly kempt hair, before tracing Peggy’s folds, first with one finger and then with two, reveling at the soft, smooth feeling and the little sounds Peggy’s started making underneath her.

“You like that, beautiful?” she asks quietly. “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?”

Peggy can only nod, her eyes clenching shut when Angie finally touches her clit, a broken sound falling from her lush lips. Angie rubs it in little circles, fast and relentless, until Peggy starts to quiver, her abdomen beginning to tense. That’s Angie’s cue to suddenly slide a finger into her warm, wet heat, making her suck in a sharp breath.

Peggy’s hands fly up to Angie’s hips and squeeze down hard. “More,” she pleads, and Angie obliges, pushing her middle finger in alongside her index finger and starting to slide them in and out, slowly at first, then steadily increasing the tempo.

Angie bites back a groan. Peggy’s hot and she’s tight, and so responsive, and Angie realizes that she could definitely get used to this. She holds herself up with her left arm and leans down to mouth at Peggy’s breasts, flicking her tongue at the hard little nubs and laving it around the sensitive areola. Peggy keeps up a steady stream of moans, clearly not shy about being heard, and Angie adores it. She’s less vocal herself, but loves it when her partners show her how much they appreciate her efforts. The steady movement of her fingers causes deliciously wet little sounds which just serve to ramp up the fire in Angie’s lower belly. She’s aching to be touched, but in this moment, she’s completely focused on giving Peggy as much pleasure as she possibly can.

Peggy protests loudly when Angie eventually pulls back, the complaints dying down once she starts kissing a wet trail down her torso, nipping at the skin as she goes while glancing up at her through her eyelashes. Peggy has her head thrown back, her lips red and slightly parted, and Angie thinks she’s never seen a more enticing sight in her life. She ends up between Peggy’s spread legs and waits to get her attention. Only when she’s sure that Peggy’s eyes are on her, she leans down and buries her face between her legs.

Peggy gasps loudly, her fingers digging into Angie’s hair, trying to spur her on. But Angie takes her time, starting with slow, lavish strokes of her tongue, before closing her lips around her clit and suckling it softly. Peggy makes a wounded sound, and Angie steps up her game, licking with fervor now while never ceasing the movement of her hand. She goes slow sometimes, then faster, before slowing down again, not giving Peggy the chance to anticipate what’s coming next.

Peggy seems to love and hate in equal measure, loud moans and frustrated little huffs falling from her lips, and it doesn’t take long before she starts tensing up again. Her hands on Angie’s head become more insistent now, pushing her down, urging her to lick harder, faster. Angie finally gives in, all at once directing her focus solely to where Peggy wants her most.

“Yes,” Peggy breathes immediately, “yes, yes, yes, just like that, gorgeous, come on.”

Angie gives her all, moaning as her tongue traces quick little circles over Peggy’s clit. Her fingers are pumping in and out steadily now, setting a rhythm that has Peggy panting fast and shallow. A few more seconds, and then Peggy’s thighs close tight around Angie’s head. She arches her back, her moans going high and breathy before she finally stops breathing entirely and stills. She comes hard, clenching around Angie’s fingers and whining, high and wanton. It’s instantly Angie’s favorite sound.

As Peggy is coming down from her high, Angie eases out her fingers gently, kissing the inside of her smooth thigh. Up and up she goes, her lips caressing Peggy’s stomach, her breasts, until she’s hovering over her and dips her head down to catch her lips in a deep, sultry kiss. Peggy hums into it, tasting herself, her left hand coming up to stroke the side of Angie’s face. When Angie pulls back, the look in Peggy’s eye is soft, sated, but before long, a spark of something a little more predatory returns to her gaze. Angie suddenly finds herself being pushed back on her haunches, while Peggy shifts until she’s on her knees, leaning forward to brush a feather light kiss over Angie’s mouth.

“Why don’t you turn around, darling?” Peggy murmurs against her lips.

“Turn around?” Angie asks dazedly, a little intoxicated by Peggy’s nearness, her scent, her everything. Peggy just hums affirmatively, but when Angie doesn’t move, Peggy smirks and grabs her shoulders, pushing and pulling at her until she has Angie where she wants her. Peggy’s hands settle on Angie’s hips, tugging them upwards until she’s crouched forwards on the crouch, a few cushions under her chest to support her, her head resting on her forearms, and her ass up in the air.

Angie feels a little self-conscious like this but exhilarated at the same time. Had she not been so absorbed in the moment, she would have found it extraordinary how much she trusts Peggy already, after having only known her for what is really just a few hours. 

“Prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Peggy murmurs reverently, smoothing her palms down Angie’s ass. Angie smiles into the pillow when she feels her press a soft kiss to her right cheek first, then her left, sparing a moment to be thankful that she always keeps things neat and tidy down there, even when she’s in between partners. She feels Peggy’s tongue snake out suddenly, wet and soft against her skin, as if tasting her. Slowly, she nips her way towards Angie’s center, making her shiver in anticipation. Angie moans, wriggling her ass to spur Peggy on.

Peggy just tuts and bites down lightly on her left cheek. “Patience, my love.”

Angie whimpers, a little pathetically but too far gone to care, and this time Peggy has mercy on her. She flicks out her tongue again, where she wants her, this time, a light caress over her clit and then a long stripe down, making Angie whine.

Peggy hums, “You’re so good, sweetheart. So good for me.”

After that, the time for talking is over. Peggy laps her tongue over Angie’s center, using her lips to create suction that drives Angie nearly out of her mind. Then, to make matters worse – or better, depending on how you look at it – Peggy suddenly slips two fingers into her without warning.

Angie jerks, breathing, “Oh my god,” pushing backwards against Peggy’s fingers.

Peggy takes the hint and starts pumping her fingers in and out, the slide slick and delicious, twisting her fingers from time to time to create maximum friction. Finally, she brings her other hand down from Angie’s hip to sneak it between her thighs, starting to stroke the pad of her thumb in little circles over her clit. She suddenly replaces her fingers with her tongue, pointing it and pushing in as deep as it will go, steadily fucking her with it. God, it’s so fucking good.

It doesn’t take long before Angie starts letting out little, broken noises, aborted swears interspersed with desperate huffs, and then, right before she loses control and goes over the edge, Peggy suddenly licks upwards over her perineum, just skirting her hole. Angie doesn’t have a clue how Peggy figured out her weak spot so quickly, but she did, and it does the trick. Angie’s face screws up in ecstasy, her entire body contracting, and she comes silently, pushing back against Peggy’s mouth, shaking until she finally collapses onto the pillows below her.

She’s breathing heavily as she trembles through the aftershocks. “Holy fuck,” she says eventually, breathless and a little stunned. She turns her head to look at Peggy sideways, giving a weak chuckle at the slightly smug expression on Peggy’s face. _Fair enough_ , Angie thinks.

Peggy slides down onto the couch beside her, nudging her so that Angie makes space for her to lie down. With a deep, heartfelt sigh, Angie tucks her head under Peggy’s chin, snuggling up to her while her lover wraps an arms around her waist and pulls her close.

“So you’re a cuddler, hm?” Peggy asks, her words muffled in Angie’s wild hair.

“Depends,” Angie says, lifting her shoulder a little in a half shrug.

Peggy looks down at her, reading her face. “On what?” she asks curiously.

“On whether the person I’m with is cuddle-worthy,” Angie smiles, suppressing a yawn.

Chuckling, Peggy kisses the top of her head. “I’m honored that you deem me cuddle-worthy, my dear.”

They’re silent for a few minutes, their pleasantly tired, naked bodies entwined on the couch, until Angie gives a minute shiver.

“You know,” Peggy remarks nonchalantly, “it’s warmer in the bedroom.”

Angie smirks. “Is it now?”

When Peggy just hums, Angie tilts her head so she can press their lips together. For a close-mouthed kiss, it’s surprisingly sensual, their lips moving together softly, slowly. When she pulls back, she whispers against her mouth, “Well, you’d better take me to bed then, gorgeous.”

Peggy doesn’t need to be told a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
